Devices relating to the opening of containers such as briefcases are known, either for bracing a case open when the body of the case is in a horizontal position, or for assisting in the opening process. Other devices such as locks or clasps assist in the closure process. Devices for bracing open generally consist of hinged brackets mounted close to the inside wall of the sides of the lid and the body of the case, and require the use of two hands to hold the lid up while engaging a pin or similar means to lock the device in an open position. Similarly, such devices generally require the use of two hands for disengagement. Another form of device for bracing open includes a spring means, which assists in the opening process as well as in maintaining the open position. Closure of a case having such device installed, however, requires the continuous use of force to counteract the force of the spring until the lid is in a fully closed position